


A Random Walk with a Friend

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: Flashfic challenge.  A picture of Jack and Phryne, making a purchase at an Ice Cream truck.





	A Random Walk with a Friend

 

 

“Miss Fisher,” said Jack, who was examining the ice cream with some suspicion.   “I have a rather personal question to ask you.”

The lady smiled at him over her cone.  “You can ask me anything! Fire away.”

“I wish you wouldn't put it like that.”  He took a very small and dignified lick of his.  He gestured along the sidewalk, away from “Kelly’s” ice cream cart.  She took his arm, and they began a slow stroll.

Miss Fisher did not believe dignity and ice cream had anything to do with each other.  She made sure she held his gaze, and stuck out her tongue. “So?”

“Rosie used to subscribe to all these ladies’ magazines.”  He looked slightly sheepish. “They were all full of recipes for huge dinners, and ‘amazing’ desserts, but they were also full of slinky dresses, and corset advertisements, and articles about a reducing diets.”

“I’m familiar with the sort, Jack.”  She shrugged. “I usually don’t have much time for those.”

“So, do women really have to decide between eating food and wearing skinny dresses?”  The poor man really did look uncomfortable with the topic. “I suppose I should have asked Rosie.”

But not uncomfortable enough.  “Are you asking me because I’m a representative of the female half of the species?”  

Jack blushed.  “I thought you might have some insights that I lack, yes.”  

“I might.  However, I certainly can’t speak for anyone else.  How do *you* eat ice cream and not get fat?”

“That’s a personal question!”  Jack made a face. “Which Is more or less exactly what I asked you.”  His eyes squeezed shut. “Alright. Serious answer. I have a pretty good idea of how much exercise matches the food value of most things.  So, this sort of random thing…”

Jack waved the ice cream for effect, and nearly took out a delivery boy on a push bike.  “Sorry! It means either less of whatever at tea, or maybe I need to get my bike out of the shed if I have time.”

“Thank you, Jack.”  Phryne notice a drip of ice cream running down the side of her cone and threatening her gloves.  She addressed it with her tongue. “Female physiology is remarkable similar, although I think I have different preferences in exercise.”

He tipped his head.  “Is that so?” 

“Well, I’m quite fond of dancing.”  Phryne glanced over at him. He was examining the strawberry ice cream in great detail.  “With the right partner, a lady can work up a serious appetite.”

Now he was looking up into a tree.  What was she missing? A bird? Squirrels?

“The seaside has lots of choices as well,” she continued.  “And the fresh air and sun are so healthy! Did I tell you about my new bathing costume?”  She squeezed his arm lightly.

“The subject had not come up, Miss Fisher.”  

“Well, there are some styles I try to keep current with.”

It was Jack’s turn to shrug.  “I’m sure I wouldn’t know.” His dessert was disappearing at a remarkable rate.  

“You should.  Ladies’ swimwear is one of the most ignored laws in the whole collection of code about decency.”

“It has been many years since I’ve had to issue a citation for that, Miss Fisher.”

“Wouldn’t it be simpler if everyone could wear what she wanted?”

“I don’t make the rules.”

“What if you did?”

“Miss Fisher, that is extremely hypothetical!”  Jack smirked, ate the last bite of his cone, and put his hands in his pockets.  “It would seem, that if we were going to have mixed beaches, there ought to be some sort of minimum coverage.  Will you agree to that?”

“No.”

“Now you are just trying to have an argument!”  He glanced over at her with a fond smile. “Thank you for your company, it was a lovely day for a walk.  However, I have several different things on my desk, and the rules say I’m supposed to be inspecting the constable’s lockers for contraband.”

“Sounds thrilling!”  Phryne giggled.

“It isn’t.  So many filthy socks, and they seem to have some sort of sense that someone is going to check on them.  So, if you happen to run into any sort of suspicious activity, I would welcome the interruption.”

“You can’t just order up a murder like that, Inspector!”  The two of them stopped at the corner. City South was visible at the end of the block.

“No, I guess not, but a man can hope.”  He shrugged. “Good afternoon, Miss Fisher.”

He tipped his hat, turned, and soon had disappeared through the door of the station.

Phryne returned her attention to her ice cream.  A trickle of melted chocolate flowed relentlessly down the cone and onto her fingers.  

“Drat!” she said.  “I hope Dot knows how to clean this!”

She threw away the last sticky bit of the cone, and spent the rest of her walk trying to imagine what the Inspector’s choice of bathing costume would be, and would he enjoy bathing in the ocean?


End file.
